The Double Railgun
by NightShadowSlayer
Summary: Misaka found herself her childhood friend back, as well as a curse mark. What was that curse mark doing to her? Well, actually it's not much of a curse, but it still made both Misaka and Index uncomfortable. I wonder why... Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Kagaku no Railgun or Toaru Majutsu no Index! Rated T for safety. A Misaka x Touma fanfiction!
1. A 'Certain Someone's?

**Me: It's a long time since I've written in Microsoft word…*sighs***

 **Misaka: Oh, hello**

 **Me: I sorta fell 'in love' with A Certain Scientific Railgun, so I'm writing a fanfic about it…**

 **Misaka: And…?*reads paper/draft*It's your typical OC story, right and… _WHAT THE *Beep!*_ *blushes*!**

 **Me: *sighs* I know, I know…**

 **Misaka: *face still red* Why did you have to pair me up with that idiot?!**

 **Me: It's a very popular pair…and you obviously have a slight crush on him…*giggles***

 **Misaka: N-no fair! Why me and not that OC!**

 **Me: Trust me, I have a pairing for her**

 **Misaka: Who?**

 **Me: Another OC**

 **Misaka: *facepalms***

 **Me: Anyways, enjoy, read and review please! I appreciate every single review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Certain Scientific Railgun! I would be plotting it rather than writing fanfics about it**

 **(In case of misunderstanding, I watch English Dub, so maybe to those who watch English Sub it may be a bit strange to you)**

* * *

It's a peaceful day in Academy City. Oh, who are you kidding. Like that will ever happen. There never is a dull moment when…

"Hold it right there!" A short, pig-tailed girl shouted to a few criminals in the ally way. "In the name of Judgement, you are under arrest!" Kuroko exclaimed to those guys. In a matter of seconds they were chained to the pipes around them in handcuffs. Kuroko held her head high and mumbled to herself, "Not so terrifying now, are you?" Then she ran off to find another band of criminals. "I just took down three of them. Where are the others?" Kuroko asked Uiharu through the communicator on her ear. "Turn to the right near you and then take left," a very familiar voice said while typing. "Roger that," Kuroko said as she took off.

"Hold it! In the name off-"Kuroko cut herself mid-sentence. "Sissy!" Kuroko shouted, annoyed. "Oh hey, Kuroko," a very familiar voice said to Kuroko.

"Sissy, these jobs are for Judgement and Anti-Skill only!" Kuroko said, annoyed as they reached a nearby park. "Yeah yeah, whatever. And they had attacked me so I defended myself. If I had hold back I would be wounded by the time you got here. I'm always five steps ahead of you," our favourite hero defended herself while rolling her eyes. "But sissy…"Kuroko trailed off. Misaka was right, she just defended herself from those jerks and it's all survival instincts. "Okay, sissy, but not the next time," Kuroko scolded Misaka. "Yeah yeah, whatever," Misaka mumbled. "Anyways…"Misaka trailed off as she saw a person.

She was beautiful, having blended hair and eyes. Both were navy and ice blue, changing colour in the middle. She wore a Tokiwadai uniform and wore a clip on her left bang. The clip was in the shape of a thunderbolt and was ice blue, seeing her hair was navy on top of her head. She had a slightly pale complexion and her eyes and face had completely no emotion. But her looks was not what stopped Misaka mid-step. She herself was.

"Kuroko, go by yourself first. I have some matter to attend to. I'll meet you back at the new dorm," Misaka told Kuroko, trembling. Kuroko eyed her warily. She had never seen her 'sissy' tense up so quickly like this. She said uncertainly, "Okay then, sissy," and vanished in thin air. Misaka went (more like ran) to the bench where the emotionless girl was. She was reading a book.

"Nora…" Misaka trailed off at the sight of the girl. The girl, Nora, looked up, and when she saw Misaka her emotionless mask broke into a million pieces. "M-Misaka," Nora said trembling. The two hugged each other. "Why…why do you have to move to another school and transfer to Tokiwadai? Why?" Misaka asked, sobbing while hugging her friend. "I have some problems…my parents were…" Nora shed a few tears. "I practiced till I drop. I had to move because my parents…died…and I was blackmailed to do so. I have to…or else they will dig up my parents and burn their bodies to ashes or maybe rip their skin apart and throw their body parts into a well…" Nora shed a few more tears. "I had fun with you, Mishy, but I never thought I had to…" Nora trailed off. Misaka never felt better, hearing her childhood best friend call her in her nickname again.

"I wanted to perfect my abilities as an electromaster, Mishy," Nora grinned. "I found out that after we perfect one technique we will reach Level 6." Misaka widened her eyes in shock. "Yes, it's true," Nora told Misaka. Nora had the same ability as Misaka and knew all each other's techniques. When they were small, 10 years old, they were known as the 'Double Railguns'. After Nora's runaway only Misaka hold the title as 'The Railgun'.

"Hey, Misaka?" Nora asked her long-lost friend. "I just found out we will be rooming together with one more person named Shirai Kuroko." Misaka grinned. "So it'll be no problem! I'm excited to room with you!" Misaka told Nora. "Great. Wanna train?" Nora asked, not certain that Misaka will agree. "Of course!" Misaka exclaimed. "Then let's go to the small meadow by the river," Nora instructed. "It will not affect any other passersby."

* * *

"Ugh, I can't seem to do it!" Misaka wailed the tenth time. Nora had already upgraded to Level 6 and she is still in her breaking point. "Calm down, Misaka. The Blade of the Thunder Spirit is hard to master. It took me twenty tries to do so, and you've only done it 10 times," Nora tried to comfort her friend.

The Blade of the Thunder Spirit is the embodiment of an electromaster's Level 6. The hilt was created by the iron sand buried in the ground and the blade was created by their own ability so it's not against the rule. With the combined two 'cutters', it can cut through anything. Invisible barrier, someone else's ability and so on. Even Touma's ( **A/N Misaka: That Idiot!** ) special ability to stop others' abilities from working.

Misaka grumbled and tried again. She concentrated her powers on the symbol of the thunder spirit badge she created absentmindedly using the iron sand. Immediately a blue 'gem' appeared in the middle with some kind of embroider on it. It was a shield with two swords at the back of the shield with the aquamarine on the shield. A blue, teal blade appeared on the hilt. In her case, two, since they held one on each of their hands.

"I did it!" Misaka cried. But then she noticed something different from her blade and Nora's. Nora saw her friend's face and answered her unspoken question, "My blade is in different colour because we are in different classes," Nora explained. "The yellow colour means that I'm the Angel Rank. Yours is teal, because you are in the Guardian Rank. These two ranks are the most powerful, aside of the God Rank and the Demon Rank," Nora continued. "My special power in my ability responds to my emotions, allowing me to regain my strength when I needed it the most by consuming electricity. However, those of the Guardian Rank is the most powerful when-" Nora paused and Misaka tilted her head. "When their need is not to themselves, but towards those who needed help. Your power suddenly grows immense while trying to protect someone important. Is it right?" Nora asked Misaka. Misaka nodded her head. "Right," Misaka replied. Nora smiled.

"Good, that is what we need. Your brain waves to protect someone you love goes to your ability and will go immense, same here too," Nora explained further. "How did you know all these stuff?" Misaka asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Hey, curiosity kills the cat," Nora joked. They chuckled. "But really, I found it all out by myself. Even Academy City's best professor could not figure it out. There are many things nature hid from us and we just need to go deeper to find it. Scientists rely too much on experiments, they forget the nature around them give us both the questions and the answers. Look at your hilt," Nora said. "It has a shield, with two swords behind it, correct?" Misaka nodded, motioning Nora to continue. "However…mine has two feather wings, one of the divine and one of the demonic, with a citrine in the part where the two wings crosses," Nora explained further.

"This is more complicated than I thought," Misaka groaned. Nora nodded. "I know, but nature told me all these things and I memorized all of them," Nora explained. "It's late, we should get some rest, and perfect them better in the morning," Nora grinned. "Wanna be the 'Double Railgun' again? It'll be fun." Misaka grinned in return. "Sure," she agreed. "I want to try something," Nora said thoughtfully.

Before Misaka can object to it, a yellow beam of lightning shot them. In an instant, that beam of lightning teleported them in front of the dorms. "Now we can make it just before curfew," Nora told Misaka as Misaka grinned. They walked in, took keys and ran off to their room. Kuroko was already there, no surprise, and yawning. When she saw Misaka, she immediately leaped at her. "Sissy! You're so late like always! And you haven't-" Kuroko stopped her sentence abruptly when she saw Nora. "You took sissy away from me and you're gonna pay! She doesn't like you and- " This time, Kuroko was cut off by Nora. "Stop jumping into conclusions, Shirai. I have done nothing of the sort, and if you keep going like that you'll be a lesbian. I do not want a lesbian for a roommate and neither does Misaka. You should control yourself before making decisions for someone else!" Nora scolded. Kuroko narrowed her eyes at Nora. "I'm sissy's best friend from the first year of Middle School. You do not stand a chance. After all, you only met her today-"

"Kuroko! Nora is right, stop jumping into conclusions!" Misaka shouted. "I met her in Elementary School and she was blackmailed into moving to another city! How could you be so dense, jumping into conclusions like that?" Misaka defended her friend.

"But sissy-"

"No. You forced me to listen you too many times. Your bonding ways are too strange. I do not want you to peek under my skirt - "Misaka was blushing madly, cheeks flushing, "-or going through my underwear drawer. I do not belong to you, Kuroko," Misaka finished.

Kuroko felt tears in her eyes. She never thought 'her sissy' would yell at her like that. She never thought 'her sissy' would hate the way she bonded with her, how she scolded her, and how she treated her. She thought 'her sissy' liked how she complimented her and how she claimed her as her own.

"O-okay sissy," Kuroko felt like crying. She flopped down on her bed, covered her face in her blanket, and wept silently. Misaka sighed and Nora eyed Kuroko warily. Nora had never thought that it would hurt her. Since this is a three-people dorm there was one more door for two more beds. Misaka sighed and plopped down on the nearest bed, and Nora grabbed her stuff and plopped down on the other.

"Misaka, you shouldn't be so rough with Kuroko. She was only trying to earn more of your trust and be your friend," Nora told Misaka. "Sure, she is annoying, but friends won't be friends if there are no 'action' and arguments. The most important thing is that she was there when you needed her most, and you were there when she needed you the most," Nora tried to confront her friend.

Misaka sighed again. "I know, but she really got on my nerve this time. Everything I said was true, but-"she cut herself off, and looked through the window to see the stars and the moon. "-I wish she wouldn't take it so seriously. I still love her - I always do - but she always uses…very strange methods to help me, except when she was real serious," Misaka explained and sighed. Nora placed her hand on Misaka's back and smiled. "I know how you feel. I've felt like you before, on both sides, first-handed," Nora smiled. "Kuroko needs to know those things in order to be a good friend to you, and you need to understand her as well. What I'm implying here is that neither of us were right. I shouldn't have yelled at Kuroko and try to solve her jumping-to-conclusions habit. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions too quickly. And you-" Nora stopped for a few seconds to make sure Misaka was listening. "-shouldn't have yelled at her like that. You should do it in a way that she will understand and not be hurt. In the end, none of us are correct, and we are just plain wrong," Nora sighed. "I will apologize to her early morning tomorrow – she needs to have some time to herself and I need some time, too. You should apologize too, Mishy," Nora told the older girl.

Misaka just sighed. "Fine," she agreed. "I will do it, and make a deal with her, maybe?" Misaka grinned. Nora just smiled back at her. "Kuroko should never feel alone – and neither does everyone. We have our own advantages and disadvantages, and no one should get hurt because of either of those," Nora spoke softly.

"Let's go to sleep and figure it all out in the morning," Nora told Misaka, who nodded. "Good night, Nora."

"Good night, Misaka."

And both of them sleep in peace and harmony. Or – ahem – sort of.

* * *

 _Misaka wandered through the streets. No one was there and she – accidentally, mind you – bumped into a certain 'someone', who was having the same dream._

 _"Hey – Idiot!" Misaka screamed. The spiky-haired boy just scratched his head. "Sorry," he muttered. Misaka's face was fuming. She never thought she would dream about that bastard. "Hey! My groceries are all shattered and -" Touma was cut off by Misaka, who well known that this was a dream. She rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she scoffed. "Don't you know it's a dream? And if I'm dreaming about you something is definitely not right," she muttered. Now Touma got confused, until he remembered how he switched off his dorm lights and laid on his bed._

 _"You mean that I am dreaming?" Touma asked. "No, I am! I just went to bed and – " Misaka snapped her mouth shut._

 _"Wait what? I remember going to sleep and then found myself here! What in the world is going on?" Touma interrupted Misaka mid-sentence. Misaka just stared at him like he have gone crazy. "So is this a natural phenomenon or is someone playing some kind of magic on us?" Misaka asked, tilting her head. Touma just shrugged his shoulders. Misaka sighed. "We aren't getting anywhere by just standing here, so maybe we can find something to do rather than just standing here till dusk," she snapped at him. Touma just nodded his head, not wanting to anger the easily-pissed-off women in front of him and sighed. This is going to be a really long night, he thought._

 _Misaka grabbed his ear forcefully **(A/N Misaka: Yes! I win!)** And dragged him to the nearest ice-cream parlor. She found that no one was there so she went inside, scooping ice-cream by herself. "Hey, Idiot! Want to eat or what?" she snapped at him, feeling her cheeks going redder and hotter by the minute. Touma just shrugged and replied, "Whatever." Misaka rolled her eyes and licked it. Then she blinked. "I thought it would taste like nothing since this is a dream, but it really taste like mint," Misaka said, confused. "How come, though. I don't have any mint products in my dorm," she continued. Now Touma was confused as well. "What if…this is not…a dream?" Misaka shrieked, surprising Touma. He felt all uneasy inside. He certainly did not want to end his life here. Misaka's eyes widened and dropped the ice-cream cone and shrieked, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

* * *

Misaka shot out of her bed and her body banged against the door. "Yeesh, do you have to be so loud early in the morning?" Nora asked, rubbing her eyes. Misaka's heart pounded very quickly and sweat covered her forehead. _That was just a dream. That was just a dream. That was just a dream_ , Misaka thought as she slides down onto the floor, panting slightly. Now Nora was worried.

"Mishy? What happened?" Nora asked, concern filling her tone. "Dream…Idiot…ice-cream…nightmare…" Misaka panted. Nora tilted her head. "You dreamed about an idiot and you were eating an ice-cream cone and it was a nightmare…maybe because he told you he was dreaming too?" Nora tried to translate her friend's words. Misaka just nodded forcefully. Nora sighed and walked up to Misaka. "Come on, Mishy, I'll get you some water and then I'll tell you what that's about, although it's just a legend," Nora told Misaka, who just nodded.

Nora walked out and grabbed two mugs. She poured hot water inside both of them and took them inside their room. Nora sighed as she sat down on her bed, giving Misaka the other mug as Misaka sat down on her bed, facing each other. Nora took a sip, then started her story, "Long ago, there was an Esper with the same powers that you and I have and was very powerful. He was dubbed 'The Electromaster' after slaying a Fire Dragon from the Land of Fiore, a Sea Serpent from Atlantis, and a Shukanko from the Village Hidden in the Grass. I know these places are all places of many legends, but he proved to us that they're real. His powers were on a legendary mode, and no one could beat him. Alas, things change," Nora sighed miserably. Misaka's eyes widened as she took in all the information. She nodded, motioning Nora to continue.

Nora took a deep breath and continued, "An evil…Esper, maybe, you can say, left a curse on him when he fought…about his dreams. If two people are 'meant to be' and they've met each other before and known each other, then they will share a dream together, until something happens," Nora said. Misaka looked puzzled while blushing. "Wh-what are you talking about? That doesn't sound like a curse! And I do not like him! Not at all!" Misaka wailed as she waved are arms. "The curse is, that Man didn't meet his mate/lover, so the curse affects him to die right after. This curse affected all his family members and relatives. This curse was a common thing to see. When a member turned 15, they will automatically activate the curse mark on their body. Yours is marked on your forehead. I saw it. It will disappear soon enough. It will appear every time you go to sleep, and it may stay a tad bit longer for the first time. I was lucky enough to know a medic who cleared this curse out of me while I was using my powers. Her powers are healing and supporting, and is a hurricane user. But you've activated it, so there's no turning back," Nora sighed once again.

Misaka went bright red by now. She doesn't like what her friend was implying and, in fact, likes that…Idiot…a tad bit… **(A/N Misaka: *whacks me with a random rubber mallet* Hey! I shouldn't be admitting that! Me: Well, this is a Misaka and Touma fanfic after all... *dodges another strike of rubber mallet*)** More than she should have. For once, the gods helped her this one time by them still in their 'Summer Holidays' for one more week. That means she wouldn't see him while coming back from school and admitting everything to him…at least, not yet. Misaka sighed. "There's no stopping it when it's activated is it?" Misaka asked quietly. Nora had a look of concern in her eyes, and said, "Yes, although…" Nora said , slyly giggling. Misaka raised her eyebrows. Nora had never been such a friend to emotions before…oh yeah, she shows emotion when her friends are with her (for example – ahem – Misaka…?) or some really trusted family members. "Although…" Misaka repeated quietly. "There was a rumor that was very old…that if a certain 'ceremony' was performed there is a possibility that you won't have those dreams anymore," Nora continued.

"What ceremony?" Misaka asked, feeling relieved. If that …ceremony… (what was that ceremony again?) was performed then it will all be over. Nora smiled slyly. "It's…" Nora said slowly.

Misaka felt her face getting flushed when she realized the answer. "No way!" Misaka cried. "No way that I'm…doing…that…with him…" Misaka broke down a bit. Nora felt sorry for her. She had never experienced it, having her blue-haired-pig-tailed-friend to erase the mark and the curse for her. Nora held her chin up. "Don't let it get to you. That evil Esper wanted people to feel bad with all her conditions of survival, but you and I still survived it. That's what important. Sure, from now on you will have your dream including 'him', but don't let yourself feel scared…"Nora soft-talked to Misaka.

Misaka thought on her friend's words. She was right, she should never let a stupid curse mark get into her way of living. Misaka held up her chin, confident. "I will," she replied, clenching her fists.

"By the way," Nora said cheekily. "You never told me who are you...crushing on...? What's his name...and how did you meet him...?"

"NORA!"

* * *

 **Me: That was funny *nods in satisfaction***

 **Misaka: No it was not. It's so embarrassing! *blushes***

 **Me: No, many fans like having you and Touma together. It's a very popular pair in A Certain Scientific Railgun.**

 **Misaka: Ugh, whatever...**

 **Me: Please review!**


	2. AN

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long...I got no excuses. Reading back on my previous fanfics, I figured that I need to change them and stuff so...every single fanfic I have is going to be rewritten. Sorry for the delays!**


End file.
